Can't Give You Up Now
by Neenabluegirl
Summary: There was one person who he loved more than his wife, and that was Archangel Michael. What would happen if Raphael hadn't told Michael he was joking after he told him he loved him? Michael/Raphael.


_**Can't Give You Up Now**_

**Summary**: There was one person who he loved more than his wife, and that was Archangel Michael. Raphael/Michael. What would happen if Raphael hadn't told Michael he was joking after he told him he loved him.

**Time line**: Takes place during Vol. 1.

**Characters**: Lord Michael and Lord Raphael.

**Setting**: Lord Michael's home, on Eden.

**Spoilers:**Ok, the first few lines are right from the manga. I do not own the manga, nor will I ever. The only spoiler you would get is for the first volume. I wouldn't have gone word for word, but I feel it's better to keep it as close as I could to the manga. This doesn't take the other 3 volumes into account, just the first.

* * *

"We never know if, perhaps, we'll be the next to fall prey to the disease." said Archangel Michael tiredly, supporting his head with his hand.

"Seems like the cancer thrives in those who love the Earth. If enough bad cells spread throughout the body, the organism dies. Not that it would affect me." said Michael's companion and fellow Archangel, Lord Raphael. He said this with a small cocky smile on his face.

"Are you saying you hate the Earth, Raphael?" Michael asked a bit stunned.

"It's not really that, it's just that there's something I love far more." Raphael stated matter of factly.

"Would you stop showing off how much you're in love?! Makes me wish I were married too." Michael said with a grimace.

Raphael slid closer to Michael's desk, placing his hand near Michael's own clasped hands. As he walked closer he said, "I'm not talking about my wife, about Gabriel. It's you, Lord Michael." Raphael leaned in closer to Michael, his eyes seemed to glitter in the fading afternoon light. "You're the one I love more than anything else in the world."

Michael's eyes widened in shock. He could feel a nervous sweat break out on his brow. "W-what?" Michael barely stammered out. Homosexuality was forbidden in Eden. Raphael could be given the death sentence for just uttering those words.

Raphael just looked at Michael, his eyes seemed to be on fire. "I love you, Michael. More than anything, more than Gabriel, more than Eden, more than even my life."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Michael said. His heart was beating faster than it had ever beat before. He seemed to be gasping for breath as he made eye contact with Raphael, seeing nothing but pure honesty and was that, yes he believed it was, he saw love and affection hidden within the depth of those wonderfully beautiful eyes. "What about your wife?"

"Like I said," Raphael said, while moving closer. "I love my wife, she's wonderful. But I love you more. Nothing can be compared to my love for you." Now that he told Michael the truth, he didn't want to hold anything back. And Michael's reaction was allowing him to do that. He didn't see revulsion or anger in Michael's face, he just saw confusion, and a little something more that made him want to jump the curly haired angel in front of him. "I won't say I'm sorry Michael, for truly I'm not. I wouldn't trade anything for the love I feel for you. Just let me show you, please. That's all I ask."

Raphael hoped beyond all hope that Michael would agree to his request. After seeing Michael greet Chihaya with a kiss right after meeting him, Raphael had a hard time believing that Michael didn't really like men instead of women. This compounded with the fact that Michael never married, even when he could have had the pick of any woman in all of Eden, made Raphael even more hopeful.

Michael didn't know what to do. Should he grant Raphael's request? He didn't even know how Raphael would show him how he felt. He didn't know if he should allow this to continue. Raphael was his greatest friend, always had been, since the time they had met at school. If he allowed this to happen, not only he would be executed, but Raphael would be too. He didn't want anything to happen to Raphael, especially if this was just some misplaced lust, that really should have been for his wife.

But when Michael looked up into the eyes of his friend, his breath caught. He had always thought he was too pretty for his own good. He was breathtaking really. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't think so. He just made sure to keep his prolonged stares to a minimum so Raphael wouldn't notice and he made sure he never allowed himself the pleasure of daydreaming about his friend while he was around... well, he couldn't say never, but he at least tried not to do it more than once a visit.

He knew he had to answer soon. Raphael already looked crushed, a look of disappointment slowly making it's way into his eyes. Michael could feel his heart clench as that look tore through him. Making sure to keep eye contact, he slowly nodded his head, giving Raphael his acquiescent.

Raphael thought his heart would soar out of his body on a pair of its own white wings, as he saw the nod. His eyes took a joyful glint to them, that made Michael's heartbeat rush. Raphael slowly walked up to Michael, sitting on his desk and leaned down to him. His breath ghosted over Michael's ears, sending visible shivers down his spine. "Thank you, Michael." was all he said before he lightly brought his lips to Michael's. He wasn't demanding, nor expecting, he didn't want to scare Michael off before he was done with him. What he did pour into the kiss was drowning Michael. The amount of love Raphael put into the kiss set every nerve of his body on fire.

The warm feel of Raphael's lips, caressing his own, sent even more shivers down his back. He found himself responding. Moving his lips softly across Raphael's, reeling in the sudden giddiness he felt. When Raphael felt Michael kiss back, he let out a soft, quiet moan, bringing his hands up to Michael's face. One hand cupping his cheek as one moved through the lush curly hair before gripping it and pulling Michael even closer.

At the feel of Raphael's hands on his face, in his hair, he let out a moan of his own, louder than Raphael's. He moved one of his hands into Raphael's hair as well, holding on lightly, as if it were a lifeline. He snaked his other hand around Raphael's waist and pulling him flush against him as he stood up, not breaking the contact he had with Raphael's lips.

Feeling Michael's body against his own made Raphael moan loudly in want. Oh, how he wanted this, wanted more. He cursed himself a second later though, because his moan seemed to bring Michael back into the land of coherent thought, because he pulled his lips slowly away from Raphael's own.

Raphael couldn't stop the whimper that passed his lips after Michael pulled away. He thought that he could sob right here, right now. Break down into the tears that he felt like he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt like his world was crashing in around him, as Michael's rejection tore through his body. He was gasping for breath, because of the kiss, and because of the swirling emotions that now took residence in Raphael's chest.

Seeing the anguish in Raphael's face, Michael felt his own love for this wonderful, beautiful angel in front of him grow. Taking the hand that had made a lovely home in Raphael's hair, he stroked Raphael's cheek, catching a tear that Raphael hadn't been able to suppress. "Don't worry, love," he said as he rested his forehead against his friend's, and love's, forehead. "I just need to tell you something, you don't need to worry, I'm not going anyway." he reassured.

Raphael felt more tears falling from his eyes, though this time they weren't from hurt, fear and rejection. This time they were from happiness as he saw the love and acceptance in Michael's eyes. A chocked sob, filled with relief, escaped Raphael's mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so wonderful. His breath mingling with Michael's. He could still feel the tingle of Michael's lips on his. He resisted the urge to pull Michael into another kiss this time, one filled with all the passion and fire that he felt for this man. Instead he looked deeply into Michael's eyes and whispered a breathy, "alright" before he fell silent waiting for Michael to speak.

Michael gave a short laugh. Priding himself on causing Raphael to become unraveled so much, with just a simple kiss. "If I had known it was going to feel like that, when you kissed me, I would have allowed it so much sooner." Michael said with a huge, happy grin. "I don't know how we'll make this work, or what will happen to us. But I want you to know, I love you. Always will, no matter what happens. I don't know what we'll do about your wife, or what we'll do about the fact that this is forbidden. But I do know that I will never give you up now that I have you. Even if I had to abandon Eden for you, I will do anything to keep you." Michael added a lingering, but still chaste kiss onto his speech, hoping it would help prove his words.

Raphael couldn't help but smirk at these words. They whirled around in his head before moving to his heart and making it beat rapidly. "Oh, Michael. I love you too. More than anything I want us to be together. I know we'll have problems, but as long as you're there with me, I know we'll get through it." he said feeling very corny, and light blush appearing on his face, as he realized what he said.

Michael laughed. "You look even prettier when you blush" he said while tweaking Raphael on the nose lightly. This caused said nose to wrinkle. Michael laughed again and kissed the wrinkles away, making the usually cool angel blush deeper.

"You're pure evil." Raphael said, with no real venom in his voice.

To this Michael laughed his deep laugh that made Raphael's heart skip. "Yes, it's not everyday you see a demon poising as an Archangel. Good job at finding me out."

"Pfft" Raphael scoffed. Then smiled his cocky smile again. "Well, if you're a demon you won't mind me doing this."

Michael didn't even have time to looked shocked before Raphael pounced. He wrapped one arm around the angel in front of him, pulled him closer and smashed his lips onto Michael's sinfully delicious ones. Michael gasped as he was forcefully pulled to Raphael, and Raphael took advantage to slip his tongue inside. He left no area untouched, as he tasted all Michael's mouth had to offer. When he got around to Michael's tongue, they engaged in a fiery battle of dominance, which after a handful of seconds, Michael let Raphael win, gladly. Raphael, seizing his chance, enticed Michael's tongue to come play, sucking it gently into his mouth, nipping at his lips, and then sucking on them as if to soothe any hurt he might have caused.

Michael started to back Raphael up, until he lightly bumped the desk, causing Raphael to grumble something unintelligent into Michael's mouth. With a grin, Michael grabbed Raphael around the waist lifting him up to sit on the desk. Raphael immediately wrapped his legs around his love and pulled him closer. They both gasped as they rubbed up against each other. Loving the friction it was causing. They broke away reluctantly, gasping for air, while still rocking their hips together. "Oh, gods, I didn't know it would feel so good." Raphael admitted making Michael smile.

Instead of responding, Michael decided to reward Raphael for his words. He trailed kisses up his jaw line, gently sucking on certain spots, making Raphael gasp and moan. He made his way to Raphael's ear, licking at it before sucking the lobule into his mouth. This caused Raphael to tense, "Ah, not there, please."

Michael pulled back slightly, fearing Raphael wanted him to stop. After seeing his confused and slightly hurt look, Raphael explained rather sheepishly, "It's ticklish."

"Ah," Michael said, with an evil smirk. He leaned back in, letting his breath ghost over the ear he was thinking about attacking again. "I'll just have to be careful then won't I" He loved the way it made Raphael shiver. Giving the ear another quick lick and kiss, he decided he would use it to torture him later, right now he had other areas he wanted to explore.

He traveled back down Raphael's jaw, kissing, nipping, and licking his way down until he got to the collar of Raphael's formal looking jacket. The jacket got a rather nasty looking glare, which made Raphael laugh. "Be careful with it, it's my favorite." he warned Michael.

"It's my favorite too." he said, looking Raphael with a hungry look in his eyes. "I love the way it clings to your body." With that he quickly and expertly unfastened the jacket and slipped it off his lover. Grumbling at the addition layers of clothing he was wearing still. He made quick work of the dress shirt and the undershirt, practically ripping them of Raphael in his haste. After bare chest was reviled he paused in his motions, drinking in the flawless pale skin. He carefully rubbed his hands down Raphael's chest, causing goose bumps to rise up. He looked up at Raphael, drowning once again in the emotions that were simmering in his eyes. Raphael took the initiative again, bringing his lips to Michael's once more.

This kiss was filled with passion, lust, want, need, and love. Both men, giving and taking with this kiss. Their tongues danced a rhythm that was new yet still oddly soothing. It had a comfort to it that they didn't think they would have found so soon. They were both panting for air when they broke apart. Michael immediately attached himself onto Raphael's neck. Sucking greedily on it, wanting to show all of Eden who Raphael really belonged too, even if it was forbidden. Raphael was barely coherent enough to attempt to divest Michael of his clothing. He fingers fumbled each time Michael gave a particularly hard suck or nip. It took him what seemed like hours, but in reality only took a few minutes, to finally get Michael's upper half free of all clothing.

Running his hands down Michael's back, Raphael pulled Michael closer, loving the heat and the feel of Michael's skin. He would never forget this feeling. He had never felt so alive, so wanted. Michael was sending him to a pleasurable bliss-fill land that he had never been to before, not even with his wife. He moaned wantonly as Michael bit down on his neck right where it met his shoulder. He bucked his hips, grinding into Michael harder than ever when Michael gave the throbbing bite mark a loving lick.

"Nggh," was Michael's rather eloquent and intelligent sounding way for voicing his approval of Raphael's actions. Raphael would have poked fun at him for it, but seeing as the blood his brain needed to function properly had left to hang around in an area south of where it was really needed, all he could do was moan in agreement and jerk his hips up again, meeting Michael's as he thrust down.

The friction was delicious, but not enough. Both wanted more, oh so much more. Michael couldn't handle it anymore. "Raphael, I need you." he said, not caring if he sounded desperate or stupid.

"Oh, yes" Raphael would never have imagined the mighty Archangel submitting to him. But he couldn't think of anything as after Michael said those words. He pulled Michael into another searing kiss, sending all their nerve endings into over drive as he reached his hands down to Michael's pants. Michael was doing the same to him, his hands almost as unsteady as Raphael's own. They each managed to undo the others pants, Michael gracefully stepping out of his own, while pulling Raphael's off as he did. Each took the time to marvel at the others body, clad only in their underwear. Each drinking up the sight of the other as if they were dying of thirst.

Michael stepped closer again. Making sure he was comfortably place in between Raphael's legs. "Are you sure about this. Once we do this there is no going back. We'll have to accept the consequences no matter what."

"As long as I have you there with me, then yes." He added another hard thrust to tell Michael he was sure. Though his words were nearly cut off with the loud moan from both of them. The feeling was so much better with only the thin layers of their underwear in between them.

"Well if you're sure" Michael said, before kissing Raphael harshly, but not without love, leaving Raphael's mind spinning, trying to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! What do you think? I've only read the first volume of Earthian so far, the other three are in the mail still. But this pairing just jumped at me, and I had to write something for them. I won't get the next chapter up for a few days. I'm getting a new puppy and I have to watch my nephew, so I'll be too busy. But let me know who you think should be uke and who should be seme. It could go either way right now, and I'm alright making it go either way. Hope you enjoyed, I know I did writing it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
